The Stupid Horror Story
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Feliciano ends up being pulled into a haunted house by Gilbert. He REALLY should've listened to Ludwig... Contains Italy/Germany hints.


Feliciano wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had.

So now he stood just inside the front door to the apparently 'really awesome' abandoned building just down the street.

Gilbert leaned against the wall, "So, this is, like, the totally AWESOME Building Number 69." He stated like the he had know this his whole life.

"Um…v-vee…" Feliciano's eyes darted around at every small creek the building made.

"And it's supposed to be haunted by some AWESOME ghost!" Gilbert slipped and arm behind Feliciano and tapped on his back. Feliciano jumped and spun around. Gilbert laughed at the Italian's fear.

Just about that time, from the room directly across the hall came three, even, knocking sounds.

Gilbert immediately pushed Feliciano away and started pulling at the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "W-well…maybe there's another way out at the end of that hallway…" Gilbert stuttered just as the lights in 'that hallway' flickered.

Feliciano nodded and they started down the hall. They rounded a corner, and passed by a room, door wide open.

Something small and brown flew out of the room and landed in front of Feliciano's feet. He bent down and picked up the small, ragged teddy bear. He held it close to him. I mean, he definitely wasn't about to look to _Gilbert_ for comfort. He wished he had listened to Ludwig the other day when he had told him to NEVER listen to Gilbert…Feliciano sighed.

As they continued down the hallway, Gilbert pushed Feliciano in front of him. "Awesome people go last…" was his reason for doing so.

Although, a minute later he wished he hadn't, because as they passed by a small, dark hallway, hands darted out and grabbed Feliciano by the neck. They shook him for a good five minutes before grabbing him in a head lock and pulling him into the dark hallway.

As Feliciano was pulled back, he threw the small bear out to Gilbert. Gilbert caught it and stared in horror as the bear spoke, "Hello Gilbert~! I love you~!" Gilbert screamed and threw the bear toward the end of hall.

Gilbert could hear Feliciano's screams and chokes and then it was followed by immediate silence as Feliciano's body fell out of the hall way and right in front of Gilbert's feet.

He stared at the body lying in front of him. Swirl covered in blood. "Th-this," Gilbert stuttered, "is NOT awesome…" His red eyes peered down the hall as he stepped over Feliciano. He walked down the hall, and rounded a corner.

His eyes fell upon the small teddy bear that had just spoken to him moments before. "Hello, Gilbert~! Will you be my friend~?" The bear was standing. On its own.

Gilbert was pulled into the dark hallway that sprouted off the main one. His scream pierced the silence of the night.

-------------------------------------------------End---------------------------------------GOTCHA!!!!!!!___________________________ just keep reading! ___________________________________________________

Feliciano jumped up at the sound of Gilbert's scream. He ran down the hall and skidded to a stop as he bent over Gilbert's body. Feliciano giggled. "Gilbert~? Ve, how are you dead? It was just a teddy bear, ve~!"

Gilbert blinked opened one eye and looked around, and then he opened the other. He sat up. "Oh…well then. That was still a pretty AWESOME way to die!"

Ivan appeared from the hall way Feliciano had been strangled in. "A killers' work is never done, especially when your victims come back to life, da~!"

Ivan walked down the hall and entered the smaller hallway containing Gilbert and Feliciano. "Feliciano! You're supposed to be DEAD!" Ivan shouted at the Italian.

"Well I heard Gilbert die, so I decided to live!" Feliciano fired back.

"Da~! That's not how death works~! Now go DIE already, da~!"

Feliciano and Gilbert stared shocked and mortified at Ivan. Ivan beamed. They were scared alright! Just what he was hopping for! But, were they really scared of him?

"I-Ivan…" Feliciano pointed just to the right of Ivan's shoulder, "T-turn around…"

Ivan did, and standing behind him, knife in hand, was Natalia. Ivan screamed and Gilbert and Feliciano ran past them, the way they had came and found that the front door was now unlocked.

They ran out of the house and stared at it for a good five minutes.

The silence of the night was broken by Ivan's cries of distress and Natalia's giggles of happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ha ha~! Got you~!

You thought that they were going to die, da~?

CX I-I know it may have seemed like some Feliciano/Gilbert yaoi…but that was UNINTENTIONAL~!!! …honestly, it was, da~! ...

Well…this story happened because me and my friends were at a retreat and I found this creepy hall way place and me and one of my friends were like, "YEAH! Let's make one of those low-budget scary movies that could only scare Alfred!"

And thus, The Stupid Horror Movie was born! XDDD

I should also mention that in the movie I played Ivan (XD Fav. Character!), two of my friends played Gilbert and Feliciano, and the movie was originally recorded by Canada~! And…I VOICED THE BEAR~!

Also, Natalia wasn't originally in the movie, I just added her for…well…cause I just picture her appearing out of no where in a creepy abandoned building…heh…heh heh…+whispers: she scares me!+

Well…Review please? Ivan shall haunt you forever and ever if you don't, da~! -^^-


End file.
